Amitikkes Porel
Personality While Amitikkes is a far more distant man, he shares a lot of the same personality traits with his wife, Rie-Rie. He believes life is beautiful and would go to the greatest lengths to ensure it stays that way. His wife, Rie-Rie, was one of the only people is the galaxy that Tikke could fully open up to, she was his rock. However, after her death at the hands of imperial agents, Amitikkes fell into a rut that he has yet to fully climb out of. With her death, Kyber Squadron is all he has left, he believes in the rebellion, and he wants nothing more than to see it grow. Tikke believes that it doesn’t whether or not you fight, it’s how you choose to fight that matters. In the war against the Empire, there are rebels and then there are extremists, this is especially so for Florrum. Amitikkes has a deep seeded hatred for those who use fear to attack the Empire. Having fought beside both the Separatists and Republic during the clone wars, Tikke knows the brutality of war, and when he became Commander-in-Chief, he vowed to never stoop to as low a level as the Empire. To most, especially since Rie-Rie’s death, Amitikkes would seem extremely distant. The only people he’d be able to hold any meaningful conversation with are the high ranks within the cell, the people who have been there since the start. He never backs down from an argument and is always looking for his crew to voice their opinions on his decisions, not taking rank into account. He is extremely familiar with guerrilla warfare tactics, he has taken inspiration from many famous revolutions such as the rebels on Ryloth and Onderon. Being Quarren, he often receives hate or prejudicial comments, though this is almost always followed by him punching the person who says it. One species Tikke may have conflicting emotions about is the Mon Calamari. Despite the fact Prince Lee-Char promised that all people of Mon Cala will be treated equally, Tikke does not see it as retribution for the centuries of mistreatment of the Quarren. Quotes * ”I’m not sure any of that matters; friends, enemies. So long as there’s mercy. Always mercy.” * “Where you see half a crew... I see family. And where you see some old ships... I see hope. And that is always worth fighting for!” * “I’m not trying to win. I’m not doing this because I want to beat someone, because I hate someone, or because I want to blame someone. It’s not because it’s fun. It’s certainly not because it’s easy. It’s not even because it works because it hardly ever does. I do what I do because it’s right! Because it’s decent! And above all, it’s kind! It’s just that… Just kind. If I run away today, good people will die. If I stand and fight, some of them might live. You know, maybe there’s no point to any of this at all. But it’s the best I can do. So I’m going to do it. And I’m going to stand here doing it until it kills me. Who I am is where I stand. Where I stand is where I fall.” Physical Description Amitikkes looks exactly how you’d think a man in his position would. Not wearing any kind of uniform, Tikke tends to wear old clothes from his days as a starship engineer. Tikke is quite tall, even by Quarren standards. He always wears a pendent that he took from his wife, Rie-Rie’s, body. However, he has several, more formal, outfits which he would wear to places which require it. Such outfits include his old Quarren Officer uniform, and an imperial officer’s uniform with his own personal touch. As it helps to clear his mind, Amitikkes often helps the engineering teams on ships, and as such almost always wears his utility belt, equipped with several tools to help him. All across Amitikkes body, evidence of his two main professions can be found. His hands look older than the rest of him, one could call them well worn, the hands of a craftsman. There are also several scars in different places on his body, most from blaster shots. His most notable marking is his missing eye, or rather, prosthetic eye. His eye was lost in the final stages of The Battle of Mon Cala, when the Quarren betrayed the Separatists to join with the Mon Calamari. Additional Gear * Prosthetic Eye * Explosive Shot * Personal Shield Biography Amitikkes’ childhood was nothing particularly exciting, while he was born on Mon Cala, his parents moved away when he was quite young. They moved to Florrum, where his father was seeking business ventures in an effort to get a better life for his family. Tikke had two sisters, one older and one younger. While they had a better life than the one waiting for them on Mon Cala, they were by no means living comfortably. Soon, Tikke’s father was being forced to take jobs from some of the more criminal elements on the stench hole of a planet. Eventually, the inevitable happened, and Amitikkes’ father found himself in quite a lot of trouble. Organising for his family to be transported back to Mon Cala, Tikke promised his father he’d take care of his family. In his early teens at this point, Amitikkes and his family returned to Mon Cala, a place they had previously left, promising themselves they’d never return. While they quickly became reacclimated to the horrible living conditions and discrimination, the criminals did attempt to find them several times, this implied they had yet to get his father. An early version of the Quarren Isolation League defended the family from their attackers. The fact they were willing to come so far as attack them on another planet, let alone the steps they had to take to get to them, Mon Cala being an aquatic planet, meant they could be in more danger. The Isolation League took the family in, and defended them from further attacks, since the Mon Calamari seemed not to care. The years to come had Tikke become friends with a similarly aged Nossor Ri, who would grow to become Quarren Chieftain and leader of the Isolation League. The two were quite close, and they shared similar ideologies. Amitikkes promised he would take care of his family, and if Quarren independance was necessary for that to happen, so be it. Tikke joined the Isolation league as a loyal soldier, and often informally consulted Nossor. Although he despised the Isolation League taking the Separatists offer, Amitikkes stayed loyal to his friend originally. However, when the Gungan Grand Army arrived, and subsequently lost, Tikke had a change of heart. If they had to go so low as to side with the obviously evil Separatists, the maybe they didn’t deserve freedom. And so, he freed several Gungans and clones, only to discover Nossor Ri had come to a similar conclusion. Once the Gungans had been freed, and the fighting was over, he met a gungan woman who had been injured in the battle. Helping her back to a Republic held outpost, he bandaged her up and began talking with her. After the event he grew close with her and eventually married her. She had helped soften Amitikkes hard outer shell. Amitikkes served with the Republic for the remainder of the clone wars, and assisted as a tactician on several large scale operations. Once he became well-decorated for his service during the Battle of Mon Cala and the clone wars, he officially retired. However, said retirement did not last very long. Both Rie-Rie and Tikke were appalled by the rise of the empire. Together, they began planning something big, something to fight back. Saying goodbye to his sisters and mother, Amitikkes left Mon Cala with Rie-Rie, in an effort to keep his family safe. The two moved to Florrum, where Tikke had some idea of how the society operates. Not five minutes after getting off the transport, the two were mugged, and it brought a smile to Amitikkes’ face. Finding a place to live, the couple began to follow through with their plans. Within the first year on Florrum, Tikke had built himself a popular business. Originally, he operated as a no-questions-asked delivery service, or in other, less legal terms, a smuggler. He had established several ‘friends’ and connections amongst the criminals, and had developed an in-depth understanding of the imperial presence on the planet. Eventually, the empire’s regulations forced a nearby shipyard to go into arrears, and the land was put up for sale. Amitikkes and Rie-Rie sold their dwelling, and took on several, more high risk, jobs in an effort to buy the shipyard. While everything up to this point had gone quite slowly, the purchase of the shipyard kickstarted the creation of Kyber Cell. First, Tikke worked day and night in order to establish his business as legitimate in the eyes of the empire on the planet, and even met with the Governor on several occasions. Once this was done, the two folded up their sleeves and got to work. Soon, with the help of Rie-Rie’s people skills and Amitikkes’ resources, Kyber Cell began being an actuality. The lack of a real imperial presence meant it was much easier to be active under the nose of the empire. And soon, Kyber Squadron began to thrive. Business picked up for Amitikkes, and the more profit he received the more he could put into the rebellion. Rie-Rie and himself soon began planning with the Captains for future plans and how they could expand. They soon set an end goal, to push the Empire out of the Sertar Sector and keep them out. Amitikkes believed an entire system to themselves would provide the perfect medium in which a larger rebellion could grow. The year was 8 BBY, and it was coming to an end. Kyber Cell had begun their first real action against the Empire on Florrum. Rie-Rie had begun making speeches to the people of Florrum, attempting to spur a riots to push the Empire off the planet and eventually, out of the system. With the people’s backing, Amitikkes and the Captains fully believed they’d have the forces needed to kick the Imperials out, and they were coordinating with other cells to get forces capable of then keeping them out. While the Governor did nothing, and drank away in his suite, the Empire seemed almost completely ignorant as to what was stirring. What followed, however, was unprecedented. One of the Imperial defectors within the Cell witnessed what happening, and had yet another change of heart. He contacted Imperial forces outside of the sector, who quickly acted. The Empire invaded Florrum, assassinated Rie-Rie and destroyed over half of Kyber Cell. What is left is shellshocked and mourning, but are now fueled and ready to fight back against the Imperial occupation of their home. Amitikkes, while still a brilliant leader and the new face of kyber Squadron, remains a fraction of his former self. With Rie-Rie dead, he finds himself without guidance or company. Theme Song * The White Buffalo - I Know You